


In Screaming Color

by olicitystereklover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitystereklover/pseuds/olicitystereklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where your world is black and white until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Screaming Color

Ever since you were young, you heard that the day that you met the one, your world would change. Change drastically. It would go from black and white, to every color imaginable. The world color was strange, having never experienced any color that wasn’t black or white, anything else was strange to even think about. What would be the first color you see when you meet your soulmate? 

The first color you noticed was the color of his suit. Blue. It wasn’t a bright blue, it was a dark blue that caught your attention, and it was so shocking that you had to take a step back and take a second look because what was there wasn’t there literally five seconds ago. Eyes going down to the floor, he recognized the familiar color black and worked his way up his body the black turning into the dark blue that caught his eye in the first place, and worked to another familiar color, white when he got to his jacket where a white shirt was sitting under his jacket. 

Finally making it to the other man’s face, it just hit him at that moment his other half was a male, not that it changed anything, but it caught him by surprise. Eyes scanning his face, starting at his chin, he worked his way up to his glasses, and you had to take a step towards him as you tried to take what was happening, soaking in this very moment as you locked eyes with him once you got closer to him.

"Hi."

That’s the only word you could muster up when you finally find your voice, every word escaping your thoughts when you finally open your mouth to speak to him. The other man looked just as shocked when you speak, which was a relief, as he smiled glancing at you.

"Hey.. my name is Oliver." 

Sticking his hand out as you shake it nodding. 

Oliver.

Oliver.

That was your soulmate’s name, and by the look on Oliver’s face, you hadn’t even said your name back. 

"Connor."

Is all you are able to get out as you look away.

Idiot.


End file.
